The Most Dangerous Game: Chapter 1
by gh0sterkid
Summary: Fionna was not only trasnported to Ooo, but directly into the Nightosphere. Will Hunson help her out? Or just keep her to himself?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story between Hunson Abadeer and Fionna, sorry if it's not that amazing, first time writing a fic! Wow, here I go!

* Hunson doesn't look like he does in the actual cartoon, he looks more serious.

"The name is Fionna, and I've been knocking on your door for a while now! I have no idea where I am or what's going on, can you tell me how to get out of this place?" Hunson could tell she was afraid, good. Everyone who visits should be afraid, it's only fair, right? "Fionna huh?" He raised an eyebrow curiously. "I know someone who looks like you." He stood up straight, finishing fixing his tie. He put a hand on her chin. "You look an awful lot like Finn." Fionna slapped his hand away and stepped back. "Are you related to him? Strange, I thought he was the last human... Whatever, look just come in. Demons will be here shortly." He walked inside and held the door open for her. "Well?"

"I dunno man, you were all touching me and junk." she put her sword away but heard the demons from a distance and quickly went inside. "But I'd rather be in there than out here any day." She moved her hair out of her way and looked around the giant home, filled with books and paintings. "Wow, nothing like I imagined it at all... So uh, what's your name?" She looked up at the tall blue man, curious to why he was so different from the other demons. He went over to a shelf, resting one hand on his hip and another sliding along old and new book covers. "I'm Hunson, my dear." Clearly focused on finding the book, Fionna grew more and more curious about him. "Ahh, here it is." He removes a big old blue book that appears to be used frequently. "I use this to get to a friend's place from time to time. Have you heard of Death? Prismo perhaps?" He looked over at her while opening the book.

Fionna shook her head but stated, "Oh wait, Death? Yeah I met her. She was kind of weird at first, but then I found out she's pretty rad. Anyways, is that book going to tell me how to get home?" she walked over to him to get a closer look at the book. "Maybe, I'm still looking for anything that says a place called Aaa. Are you sure it's not Ooo?" He lowered the book so she can have a better look as she desperately wanted to see. "Because I have a portal in the other room to get there." He pointed over across from them. She looked to where he pointed and looked back up at him saying, "Well, I would go through if I lived in Ooo, but I told you already scary guy, I live in Aaa  
." She quickly flipped through a few pages and sighed as quick as she searched. "I can't beleive I'm in this mess." She walks away towards a window and looks outside in the firey landscape filled with screams and tears. He watches her go over to the window and closes the book in his right hand, putting it on the nightstand near by.

"Well, look I can't babysit some kid, okay? Either you go to Ooo or go find a way back to Aaa." She turned around, upset he would just tell her that and that she had to keep repeating herself. "Would I have come here if I knew a way back?!" Hunson hated it when people yelled at him, even though he loved to do it himself. "Listen here you little brat," his pupils began to dialte again and extended his arm into a long black arm, wrapping around her waist and shoulders. "I don't care if you are a princess, human, or whatever! You don't come in my domain upset and yelling at me for not helping you out! I should take your soul and make you regret doing so!" He got close to her face, he felt her heart race and her body struggling grow more and more in his grasp. "No! Let me go you jerk!" She tried reaching for her sword, but it was out of reach as he got a stronger grip. "No please! L-Let me go!" she winced in pain and started to feel crushed under him. "I won't yell again!" she struggled to say and began breathing roughly. "I couldn't hear you, say it again! Beg for mercy!" he was about to crush her, but didn't. Hunson loved it when his prey began to break underneath him.

"Do it." he approached closer to her face and quietly whispered in her ear, barely audible over her life clinging breaths. Her heavy breathing felt wonderful against his neck and cheek, he wanted more of it, but decided to let her go. He'd rather not kill her, let her suffer some more. "N... Okay!" she yelled, letting out a few tears and gets dropped on the floor by his feet, grasping her throat and barely being able to sit up. "I'm sorry..." she curled up in pain. He put a foot on her waist, rolling her over to her back and keeping his foot over her stomach, kneeling down by her face and tilted his head to the side. A wide smile quickly stitches across his face. "Good. As for further punishment since it took you longer than most people to beg, you'll be staying here as my personal servant. My last one died of... Unknown causes, hehehe." a quick flashback of his last servant's soul being sucked up by Hunson.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story between Hunson Abadeer and Fionna, sorry if it's not that amazing, first time writing a fic! Wow, here I go!

* Hunson doesn't look like he does in the actual cartoon, he looks more serious.

"Wh-what!? Servant? The heck no! I won't!" she stood up, holding her sides. Upset that she was stronger than most people react to this dilemma, he grabbed her arm tightly and pulling her close to him and held back yelling at her, "I need someone to help me create the spell or potions if I need it and the smartest demons won't help me. That's why I need you as a servant, either you help me with that or you wear something that I know you wouldn't want to wear." He smirked at her and got quickly got close against her, feeling her shake in frustration towards him. "It will make demons try to get you, I wouldn't think you'd want that, now would you?" Fionna turned red in both disbelief and emberassment. "I'm not wearing any frilly dress or whatever! Gross!" she tried to push him away as he began to laug but still remained against her. Confused, he gave her a slight pout and an eyebrow raise, "Wait what? Frilly dress? No my dear, I mean a costume that makes you look like a girl demon. You see..." His left hand slowly ran up her neck to her chin and held it, forcing her to look at him.

Eyes cold yet facial expression enjoying every moment of her looks of fear and confusion. "There aren't many female demons down here, so I'm sure they'd try to get you." He frowned and got off of her and turned around to the book again and picked up a notepad. "I'll write what I need, and it's your job to go get them, understand?" Hunson wrote down a small list of seemingly simple tasks and handed the paper to her. "I would make sure you have some pants under that skirt, the places you have to go require a lot of climbing." He leaned back against the nightstand and slowly looked up and down her body. "Wh... What?" she looked down. "Uh, is there an invisible demon on me or something?" She looked up worried.

-

This guy was nuts! First he offers to help out, almost crushes her, then threatens to put her in a demon costume to get kidnapped by some other demons? "Ugh, what the heck is wrong with you dude?"' She looked at the list. "Spit from a lesser demon? An eye of a mushroom frog, and then... Hey you said I only needed three things!" Hunson jumped back into reality and rubbed his head. "What? Oh the list. Well my dear, I do need the lock of hair from any of those categories, not one from each. The hair of a princess, a sleeping girl, or the hair of a virgin. Any of them will work out just fine." He sat down in his chair and sat back a bit, resting an elbow on the left armchair and his right hand holding his chin. "Hmm, I mean we could easily knock one out right now of you really wanted to do it." He was looking at the floor and heard her coming closer to him. His ears moved some with each quiet and swift step she took and looked up at her, at the angle he was sitting and she was standing from looked like he was trying to make an innocent face. "Are you a princess?" He took her hand and pulled her down some, twirling his finger in her hair that was already exposed hanged in front of his face.

"No, I'm not a princess. Do I honestly look like one?" He was hesitant but let out a chuckle when she asked. "I don't know if you'd want to hear my answer to your question, my dear. I honestly don't know how you will respond to it. Negativly or positivly? And I don't want to hurt your fragile hands against me." He looked down at the small hand that he was holding, smooth yet scars here and there. None too deep to leave any permanent marks, but others freshly made. A quarrel outside his home or his own doing was obviously the answer. "Oh I'll show you gentle!" She tried to take her hand back but his grip was strong, she looked up at him about to cry again. "My grod why are you so weird?!" She looked at the ground trying not to cry.

Hunson had a neutral face when she looked at him, unfazed by her words. "Oh I'm so hurt, look at me I am going to cry." he mocked, laughing and pulling her closer to him. She stumbled forward nearly on him as he did that. Her hand was on his right leg, one of her knees against the chair, their cheeks and bosoms almost touching, not to mention where his left leg was placed. "I told you," he clenched his teeth and somewhat mumbled the next few words to her. "Don't raise your voice at me." The hint of a strong cologne tickled Fionna's nose as she got closer to him, making her feel uneasy. "I was about to ask you if you wanted to rest so I can quickly pluck a hair from your head, and the third option's chances are looking awfully," he pulled her extremely close, his knee slowly rubbing in between her legs and their bodies touching. "slim if you keep this up." She started shaking and held her face in her free hand as he let that one go, breaking down at what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story between Hunson Abadeer and Fionna, sorry if it's not that amazing, first time writing a fic! Wow, here I go!

* Hunson doesn't look like he does in the actual cartoon, he looks more serious.

He whispered to her as he moved her hat back just behind her ear, "Yes yes cry, I love it when people do that, especially women. It makes the chaos in the atmosphere go..." he shuddered as he picked up where he left off, to give her a few good scares. "Crazy." He could tell she was stunned, not only do to the fact that she thinks he would do something to her, but because she hadn't been held this way by anyone before. He felt her heart thump louder and harder against his chest, reminding him of how his wife would react when he held her like this.

"Good, keep it up. I think your crimson cheeks and glass coated eyes are adorable on you." His free hand by her cheek quickly snatched a few strands on hair from the front that was already hanging down against his neck. "Hurry up and go find the others," his left leg slowly moved out from under her but still against her. "I want you out of my sight," he shoved her off of him and fixed his shirt that had a few tears on it. "What are you standing there for?" He stood up quickly and she bolted out the door, holding onto her hat as it fell off behind her and causing much of her hair to spill out of it. "Hmph, she'd better be back before I retire for the night." He walked over to another window and watched her run out of there, turning back a few times to check that he wasn't following behind her.

"My grod!" She leaned against a wall, panting after rubbing so long. "I-I can't do this..." She rubbed her head where he plucked her hair from and looked around. "Where the heck am I going to find a mushroom frog or whatever? All I see are- oh." She looked where she was leaning on. That wasn't a wall, it was the leg of the frog she needed to find. In fact, there are a few just as big just sitting around. "That's not so... Bad. Big maybe, but I've taken down bigger!" she grabbed her sword and began climbing the mushroom warts of the beast.

As she made her way up to the beast, it looked at her and gave out a horrible shriek and swung it's body around as Fionna began stabbing it's face. "Hold still! Damn it!" She was flung off against a stone wall, her back getting bruised and already seriously hurt, she ignored her pain and charged forward again, full on and determined to take this sucker down fast so she can get out of here. "Just hold still, please!" She knew talking with it was stupid, but it made her feel better to yell at something that she was able to kill. The frog slammed it's fist down towards her but she rolled out of the way, quickly running up the arm before stabbing it in the eye. It yelled some more and swayed left and right, Fionna hanging on for dear life as it did. "Whoa! Just give me your eye and I'll leave!" As she said that she pulled the sword back and out came the eye, but so did she.

She fell down but quickly turned and landed on her legs, rolling afterwards. "Aha got it! See ya later sucker!" She waved at the frog in pain that hopped away wailing. "Time to get this back to Hunson." She wrapped up the eye in a cloth and headed back.


End file.
